El sabio Dragon Slayer definitivo
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Naruto siempre ha sido considerado un perdedor, una molestia e incluso un demonio por muchas personas en las villa. El siempre quiso ser fuerte para proteger a los que le importan y cumplir sus sueños pero nunca recibió la ayuda necesaria para poder cumplir su sueño, hasta que un misterioso anciano llegó a la villa haciendo que su vida cambie para siempre.
1. Prologo

**-Huuuuuuuooooolaaaa gente, espero que estén teniendo un buen día. Hoy llego ante ustedes con un nuevo fic que llevaba rondando mi mente por algún tiempo y espero de verdad que esta idea les guste ya que es muy diferente a mi otro cross con Naruto y Fairy Tail.-**

**-Que bien, por fin te decidiste a subirlo Akuma_kun, llevaba semanas esperando a que te decidieras a subirlo.-Dice cierta chica de cabello negro, ojos azules y gran delantera.**

**-¿Al fin dejaste de comerte la cabeza sobre si debias de subirlo o no nii_sama?.-Pregunta cierta chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules al lado de Ryuko.**

**-Si, bueno es que ya no podía esperar más para hacer a conocer esta idea y si se preguntan por que no lo he subido antes es sencillo, como ya tengo varios fics no quería empezar otro hasta haber avanzado un poco en los demás ya que os podrías enfadar por retrasarme en actualizar el fic que os gusta. Bueno sin más dilación paso al prologo de esta nueva historia que espero que les guste, los leo al final con algunas aclaraciones.-**

**-Que disfruten del prologo y de la nueva idea de Akuma_kun.-Dice Ryuko**

**-Esperamos que tengan una lectura agradable.-Dice Harumi**

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Prologo.

Un cálido y reluciente sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo mientras el día en la villa oculta entre las hojas era bastante agitado. La fase de combates eliminatorios había concluido hace unos minutos en la torre del bosque de la muerte y actualmente los clasificados buscaban a sus senseis en busca de entrenamiento para el mes de receso hasta la fase final del examen. En las calles de la villa el rumor de que cierto "demonio" había ganado su combate y se había clasificado para la fase final del examen estaba en boca de todos.

En el hospital de Konoha, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, buscaba por todos lados a su siempre enmascarado sensei Kakashi Hatake para pedirle que le entrenara para la fase final de los exámenes chunin donde se tendría que enfrentar a Neji Hyuga.

Naruto es un chico de 14 años, con el cabello rubio completamente de punta y con ojos azules. El rubio no era muy bajo ni muy alto y tenia un físico bastante normal para un genin. El Namikaze vestía siempre con un ortera mono naranja que hacía daño a la vista junto con unas sandalias ninja de color azul y el protector de la villa en la frente. Si hubiese que destacar algún rasgo curioso del aspecto del joven a parte de las 3 curiosas marcas en cada mejilla asemejando bigotes seria su cabello. Desde hacía ya unos pocos años un par de sus mechones se habían empezado a alzar asemejando pequeños cuernos a los lados de su rostro.

-¿Donde narices se habrá metido Kakashi_sensei?-Se preguntó en voz alta Naruto mientras avanzaba entre la gente del hospital de los cuales muchos le dirigían miradas de odio que el rubio simplemente ignoraba.

Después de un rato caminando y de buscar en varias plantas del hospital al fin encontró al enmascarado peligris. Kakashi Hatake, también conocido como Sharigan no Kakashi se encontraba recostado contra una pared leyendo su siempre inseparable Icha Icha.

-¡Hey Kakashi_sensei!-Gritó el rubio de ojos azules a lo lejos mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta el peligris.

-Yoo Naruto, ¿que puedo hacer por ti?-Preguntó el jonin separando su vista de su amando libro y ya imaginando lo que el chico quería pedirle.

-Necesito que me entrenes Kakashi_sensei, tengo que hacerme fuerte para vencer a Neji y ganar las finales.-Dijo el ojiazul con entusiasmo, un rasgo que a Kakashi siempre le había gustado ver en el Namikaze.

-Lo lamento Naruto pero no puedo entrenarte, el consejo me ha pedido que me haga cargo del entrenamiento de Sasuke para la finales.-Dijo el peligris con tristeza en su voz por no poder ayudar más al hijo de su sensei.

-Ah...bueno no te preocupes sensei veré si kaa_chan puede entrenarme, matta ne.-Dijo el rubio con una falsa sonrisa antes de salir corriendo del hospital bajo la triste mirada del enmascarado jonin que lo veía alejarse.

-Lo siento Naruto, me gustaría poder serte de más ayuda.-Dijo casi en un susurro Kakashi mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños al pensar en lo poco que había podido hacer por el rubio.

La vida del joven Namikaze Uzumaki no había sido para nada fácil a pesar de contar con el apoyo emocional que suponían su madre Kushina y su melliza Naruko. Para todos en la villa fue una alegría cuando supieron que la pelirroja Uzumaki había sido encontrada en uno de los bosques cercanos a la villa, malherida y exhausta pero viva y con sus dos hijos en brazos.

Todos en Konoha podían recordar a la perfección aquella fatídica noche en la que el zorro de nueve colas apareció de pronto en la villa y empezó a destruirlo todo a su paso. Ese día hubo muchas bajas tanto en el bando civil como en el bando shinobi pero entre todas ella había una baja muy destacada.

El héroe de la villa, el Yondamie Hokage (Cuarta sombra del fuego) también conocido como el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Relámpago amarillo de Konoha), Minato Namiakaze había dado su vida para sellar el basto poder del Kyubi en sus dos hijos recién nacidos. Minato selló el poder demoníaco del zorro de nueve colas en su hija Naruko dado que las mujeres Uzumaki eran mejores para contener el poder demoníaco mientras que en Naruto selló el alma del zorro.

Las infancias de los dos Namikaze Uzumaki habían sido completamente diferentes. Naruko era considerada la heroína de la villa por contener el basto poder del Kyubi en su interior. Ella siempre recibía toda la atención de su madre ya que esta tenia que ayudarla a controlar el inmenso poder del zorro, relegando al rubio siempre a un segundo plano.

Mientras la infancia de Naruko había estado llena de felicidad y regalos de las gentes de la villa, la infancia de Naruto había sido por completo diferente. Las gentes de la villa lo consideraban la reencarnación del demonio zorro y desde pequeño le miraban con odio y desprecio e incluso recibía palizas de los furioso aldeanos y de algunos ninjas. Ni su madre ni su hermana sabían nada de estas palizas ya que el rubio sabia que si su madre se enteraba de las palizas que recibía la sangre teñiría las calles de Konoha cuando la furia del "habanero sangriento" despertase.

Naruto no sentía odio por las personas que lo golpeaban, el sabia que solo lo hacían para desquitar de alguna forma la frustración y tristeza que sentían por haber perdido a sus seres queridos durante el ataque del Kyubi hacia ya 14 años por eso el rubio se había puesto una meta desde pequeño. El quería hacerse fuerte para convertirse en Hokage y así borrar ese odio irracional hacia el al demostrarles a todos que el no era el zorro de nueve colas y también para poder proteger a todas aquellas personas que eran importantes para el.

Desgraciadamente con el paso de los años había empezado a pensar que que le seria imposible cumplir con su meta dado que no conseguía hacerse fuerte ya que no había nadie que pudiese entrenarlo, o aun peor, que entorpeciese su aprendizaje.

Durante los años de academia el ojiazul tuvo que tragarse los sabotajes que todos los profesores, con la única excepción de Iruka, le hacían en su pruebas. Fácilmente Naruto tiene el mismo CI que Shikamaru sino es que más y probablemente si hubiese recibido un entrenamiento apropiado desde que entró en la academia actualmente debería de tener nivel de un jonin bajo.

Volviendo con nuestro rubio protagonista, Naruto acababa de llegar a su casa con la esperanza de que quizás su madre podría entrenarlo para la fase final del examen. La casa no era muy grande ya que solo era ocupada por 3 personas, tenia dos plantas y un pequeño jardín junto a un pequeño campo de entrenamiento. En la primera planta se encontraba el salón, la cocina, un baño y un pequeño estudio/biblioteca mientras que en el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones y un cuarto de baño.

Naruto entro a la casa y fue directo a la cocina donde estaban su madre y su hermana hablando tranquilamente. Kushina era un bella mujer con una figura envidiable que muchas mujeres desearían, después de todo aun no cumplía siquiera los 30. Su largo cabello rojo caía lacio a su espalda y tenia unos bellos ojos color violeta. Como decía, su figura era la envidia de muchas mujeres, cintura breve, anchas caderas y unos redondos y grandes pechos copa D que ocultaba muy bien bajo su ropa de civil.

A su lado su hermana tampoco se quedaba atrás, Naruko era considerada una de las genin más bellas de toda la aldea y no era para menos. Al igual que Naruto tenia los ojos de color azul y el cabello rubio lo tenia sujeto a su espalda con dos coletas mientras que por el frente era enmarcado por un par de mechones de pelo de los cuales, el derecho, era sujetado por una horquilla.

La chica vestía una chaqueta blanca y verde hasta un poco por debajo de su pecho copa C que era cubierto por un top verde y a su espalda estaba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. Usaba también una falda corta hasta la mitad del muslo junto con unos pantalones de licra verdes que terminaban un poco antes de las rodillas y en su pierna izquierda tenia el porta-kunais. A su espalda llevaba una bolsa ninja con su protector de la villa cosido en ella y usaba unas sandalias ninja que cubrían hasta un poco antes de las rodillas.

Como ya había dicho antes, la rubia Namikaze Uzumaki era toda una belleza, con un cuerpo en desarrollo que se notaba seria igual al de su madre cuando terminara de crecer. También, a pesar de que tenían la misma edad, Naruko era unos centímetros más alta que Naruto, cosa que solo hacia que los chicos se burlasen más del joven ojiazul.

-Ohayoo, Kaa_chan, Naruko_chan.-Saludó el rubio mientas estaba por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ohayoo Naru_chan, felicidades por ganar tu combate.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que Naruto devolvió.

-Si, aun que tu forma de ganar no fue muy convencional Nii_chan jeje.-Dijo la rubia de coletas haciendo que Naruto se apenase, después de todo ganar un combate gracias a una ventosidad era algo que nadie había visto jamas.

-Si, bueno, pero eso no viene al caso, Kaa_chan necesito entrenar para las finales pero Kakashi_sensei va a entrenar a Sasuke_teme y no hay señales de que ero_kyofu valla a venir para antes de las finales por lo que quería pedirte si me podías entrenar.-Dijo el ojiazul y de inmediato vio como los rostros de su hermana y su madre se entristecían.

-Lo lamento mucho Naru_chan pero yo debo encargarme de entrenar a Naruko_chan para las finales, ella hace poco ha sido capaz de empezar a materializar las cadenas de chakra del clan Uzumaki y los del consejo me han pedido que me haga cargo de su entrenamiento.-Dijo la ojivioleta con bastante pena en su voz mientras Naruko miraba con pena y culpa a su querido hermano.

-Ya veo...bueno no os preocupéis ya encontraré la forma de entrenar por mi mismo para las finales, os veo luego, Kaa_chan, Naruko_chan.-Dijo Naruto poniendo una falsa sonrisa que hizo que los corazones de las dos mujeres se encogiesen antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

-(Los siento Naru_chan).-Pensó cabizbaja Kushina por no se capaz de ayudar a su hijo.

-(Nii_chan, lo siento, otra vez por mi culpa Kaa_chan no puede ayudarte a entrenar, lo siente mucho).-Pensó Naruko al recordar todas las veces que por su culpa su madre no había podido ayudar al ojiazul a entrenar.

Naruto caminaba cabizbajo por la aldea recibiendo como siempre miradas de odio y desprecio sobretodo de los civiles. El quería hacerse fuerte de verdad para poder cumplir su sueño y proteger a todos a aquellos que eran importantes para el pero si seguía a este ritmo nunca lo conseguiría.

-**No te preocupes Naruto_kun, de seguro encuentras alguna forma de fortalecerte y vencer tus próximos combates, recuerda que yo tengo plena confianza en ti.**-Dijo la voz de cierto inquilino o mejor dicho inquilina en la mente del rubio haciéndole sonreír ligeramente.

Era algo que nadie en la aldea sabia, ni siquiera su madre o su hermana, desde hacia ya varios años Naruto conocía al ser que habitaba dentro de el y no solo eso sino que con el tiempo se habían echo grandes amigos. También hay que decir que en un principio no se soportaban pero Kyubi al ver la férrea voluntad de Naruto en cumplir sus sueños se fue haciendo más amistosa con el ojiazul e incluso le dijo su verdadero nombre.

-(Ojalá y tengas razón Kurumi_chan).-Dijo Naruto poco convencido de esto ya que eso era muy poco improbable que ocurriese.

-**Por supuesto que si ademas, ¿cuando no he tenido yo razón Naruto_kun? Arriba ese animo maldita sea, tu no puedes ser un melancólico pesimista como ese Uchiha.**-Dijo la conocida como Kurumi subiendo el animo al rubio que solo sonrió.

-(Si, tienes razón, no debo de deprimirme, eso no me servirá de nada, gracias por levantarme el animo Kurumi_chan).-Agradeció Naruto a la demonio que en su prisión solo pudo sonreír.

Mientras el ojiazul tenia esta conversación, por la entrada principal de la villa entraba un hombre que cambiaría para siempre la vida del joven Namikaze Uzumaki. El hombre era un anciano, con los cabellos alborotados y de color blanco pero con un ligero tiente rosa. Tenia un rostro afilado con bastantes arrugas, una barba blanca que ocupaba toda su mandíbula y unos ojos afilados y de color negro. El anciano vestía con una raída y vieja túnica de color negro junto a unos pantalones grises y unas sandalias mientras que en su cuello había una bufanda blanca y a su espalda se encontraba una mochila bastante grande.

-(Vaaaalla, cuanto ha cambiado este sitio desde los tiempos del bueno de Hashirama).-Pensó el anciano con una sonrisa nostálgica.-(Y también por lo que veo ya ha tenido 3 sucesores, espero poder hablar con el actual pero antes, a llenar la panza).-

Mientras este misterioso hombre empezaba a caminar por las calles de la aldea en busca de algún lugar donde comer, Naruto se dirigía al ramen Ichiraku para pedir consejo al viejo Teuchi. El rubio siempre solía pedirle consejo al viejo cocinero de ramen cuando se encontraba en una situación como esta y muchas veces sus consejos le ayudaban bastante por lo que esperaba que esta vez no fuese a ser la excepción.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea trataba de pensar en alguna forma de conseguir un sensei para este mes de receso pero simplemente no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. Kakashi iba a entrenar a Sasuke, su madre a su hermana, de Jiraya no sabia nada desde su cumpleaños y no podía ir a pedirle ayuda al Sandaime ya que el de seguro estaba muy ocupado con los preparativos de las finales. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que acabó por chocar con alguien, cayendo al suelo de culo.

-Ittai.-Dijo el rubio mientras se reincorporaba y miraba con quien había chocado que resultaba ser un anciano con el cabello blanco y barba.

-¿Te encuentras bien jovencito?-Dijo el aciano mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Naruto y sorprendiéndose por algo.-(Este chico...su aura es igual que la suya).-

-¿No se preocupe oji_san me encuentro perfectamente.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír al anciano pero que también notó bastante tristeza en sus ojos.

-Eso me alegra pero, ¿por que esos ojos tan tristes?-Preguntó el anciano sorprendiendo al Namikaze.

-Sin ofender pero no es algo que le importe, ademas aun que le contase mis problemas no podría hacer nada por ayudarme.-Dijo Naruto con desconfianza, después de todo no guardaba buenos recuerdos de gente que como este anciano se le habían acercado con aparentes buenas intenciones y luego habían sido todo lo contrario.

-(Este chico sin duda ha debido sufrir mucho, puedo sentir que su vida no ha sido nada fácil pero aun así tiene un espíritu fuerte y no solo eso sino que su aura es muy parecida a la suya).-Pensó el anciano con una mirada triste y con una vago recuerdo de cierto hombre de ojos anillados.-Bueno en eso tienes razón joven...-

-Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.-Dijo el rubio con orgullo por sus apellidos.

-Encantado de conocerte Naruto, mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.-Dijo el ahora conocido como Nastu tendiendo su mano al ojiazul que dudo un momento antes de estrecharla y sin que el lo supiese mostrando su vida al anciano que arrugó su frente con molestia por como había sido tratado Naruto por algo que el no tenia culpa por lo que de inmediato tomó una decisión, pero tenia que disimular que no sabia nada sobre el.-Por cierto Naruto, estaba buscando un buen sitio para comer, si me llevas algún buen sitio te invito a comer.-

-¿Lo dice en serio?-Preguntó Naruto con desconfianza mientras Natsu asentía y el rubio no podía percibir malas intenciones del anciano por lo que decidió aceptar su generosa oferta.

Naruto llevó a Natsu a comer al Ichiraku y el anciano quedó maravillado con el sabor del delicioso alimento. Mientras comían ambos empezaron a hablar, el rubio se sorprendió al encontrarse hablando tan tranquilamente y de forma tan amigable con Natsu pero por alguna razón no podía evitarlo, era como estar hablando con un viejo amigo.

-Valla, ¿así que no tienes a nadie que te entrene para ese torneo?-Preguntó Natsu antes de sorber el caldo de su cuenco de ramen y pedir otro a Teuchi.

-Así es, todos están ocupados y no tienes tiempo para entrenarme, yo quiero ser fuerte, me da igual lo duro que sea el entrenamiento con tal de volver fuerte.-Dijo el rubio con decisión en sus palabras haciendo sonreír al anciano ya que en parte se veía relajado en Naruto, era como cuando el era joven y quería volverse fuerte para ganarle a Erza, Gildarts y Laxus.

-Y dime Naruto, ¿por que quieres hacerte fuerte?-Preguntó el peliblanco ya sabiendo al respuesta pero quería oírla de boca del Namikaze.

-Para convertirme en Hokage y demostrar a todos en la villa que no soy un perdedor y también para proteger a las personas que son importante para mi, esa es mi mayor razón para querer hacerme fuerte, no quiero tener que ver morir a alguien que me importa.-Fue la respuesta del rubio que hizo que la sonrisa de Natsu creciese.

-Entonces que te parece si yo te entreno, tu no lo sabes pero he estado viajando por mucho tiempo y conozco muchas técnicas que estaría encantado de enseñarte si tu quieres.-Propuso Natsu sorprendiendo enormemente a Naruto.

-¿Lo...lo dices en serio?-Preguntó el rubio después de todo el podía sentir un poco del poder de Natsu y estaba seguro que esta a la par que el del Sandamie, y eso que Naruto no sabia que el lo estaba suprimiendo.

-Claro, mira Naruto yo nunca pude tener hijos, nunca he tenido un heredero propiamente dicho al que pasa mi legado, he tenido varios alumnos pero a ninguno le he enseñado siquiera un 5% de todo lo que se. Naruto cuando te miro a ti me puedo ver a mi cuando era más joven, por eso quiero entrenarte y pasarte mi legado.-Contestó Natsu haciendo que los ojos del Namikaze se humedeciesen un poco mientras una enorme sonrisa cruzaba su cara.

-Acepto, acepto, maldita sea por supuesto que acepto.-Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa y con mucho entusiasmo.

-Vale, vale, ven a buscarme dentro de una hora en el campo de entrenamiento número 1, lleva bastante ropa y cosas que creas necesarias ya que vamos a estar fuera de la aldea hasta que sea el día de las finales.-Dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba y pagaba todo lo que el y Naruto se habían comido a Teuchi al que le brillaban los ojos al ver tanto dinero, después de todo entre esos dos se habían comido más de 50 platos de ramen.

-Hai Natsu_sensei, le veo en una hora.-Dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo a su casa a por las cosas que le había dicho Natsu que no podía evitar sonreír ante ese sufijo que llevaba tanto tiempo sin oír en su nombre

-(Este chico sin duda será alguien grande en el futuro, yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea, después de todo no solo va a heredar mi legado, sino el de Fairy Tail entero).-Pensó Natsu con una sonrisa antes de acordarse de cierta cosa.-(Ahora que recuerdo, Hashirama me contó que iba a escribir en un pergamino varias de sus técnicas para que lo heredasen sus sucesores y que estos también tendrían que escribir sus técnicas, creo que voy a coger prestado ese pergamino, aun que conozco muchos jutsus nunca esta de más tener unos cuanto de reserva).-

Mientras Natsu caminaba hacia la torre Hokage para encontrar el rollo de las técnicas Hokage, Naruto corría muy emocionado en dirección a su casa para coger las cosas que necesitaría mientras estuviese fuera pero en su interior, Kurumi estaba callada y tratando de recordar algo sin éxito.

-**Maldita sea, piensa Kurumi, piensa, ¿de que te suena ese tipo?**-Se decía a si misma la biju tratando de recordar de que le sonaba el hombre que había conocido hoy Naruto.

Al llegar a casa vio que su madre y su hermana ya no estaban, probablemente ya habían salido para entrenar y no volverían hasta la noche por lo que decidió escribirles una carta contándoles lo sucedido y que iba a estar fuera de la aldea hasta el inició de las finales.

Como un relámpago Naruto subió a su habitación y en contra de las creencias que tenían sus compañeros de generación de el, su habitación estaba completamente ordenada. La habitación de Naruto era bastante sobria, un par de estanterías con libros de muchos tipos, un escritorio, unos cuantos trastos que le había traído Jiraya de sus viajes, un armario, una cama y unas cuantas fotografías enmarcadas en la pared.

Rápidamente llenó una mochila con ropa y algunos libros que había empezado a leer hace unos días, también una fotografía enmarcada de el junto a su madre y hermana. Después de hacer la mochila salió corriendo de su cuarto al estudio/biblioteca del primer piso donde escribió una carta explicando lo sucedido y el motivo por el cual se iba, antes de salir de la habitación, el rubio fijó su vista en un viejo rollo, según recordaba en el se explicaba una gran cantidad de los sellos del clan Uzumaki ademas del kenjutsu del clan por lo que decidió llevárselo prestado ya que era probable que se sirviese para su entrenamiento.

Naruto corrió por la villa con una gran sonrisa en su cara hasta el campo de entrenamiento número 1 el cual estaba en una de las zonas más lejanas del centro de la aldea dado que era el primer campo de entrenamiento que se hizo en la villa. Al llegar vio que Natsu ya le estaba esperando sentado en una roca.

-Natsu_sensei ya estoy aquí.-Dijo Naruto entrando en el campo de entrenamiento con el rollo del clan Uzumaki y su mochila en la espalda.

-Me alegra que no te hayas echado atrás en esto Naruto pero una pregunta, ¿por que llevas ese rollo a tu espalda?-Preguntó Nastu señalando el rollo a espaldas del rubio.

-Es el rollo del clan Uzumaki, en el hay una gran cantidad de sellos de mi clan y en el también se encuentra el kenjutsu del clan Uzumaki, lo traje por que pensé que probablemente nos vendría bien para el entrenamiento.-Contestó el rubio haciendo asentir al anciano que solo se levantó de la roca antes de recoger su mochila la cual se encontraba apoyada contra la roca.

-Esa es una buena idea Naruto, cuantas más cosas tengas para aprender más fuerte te volverás.-Dijo Natsu haciendo sonreír a Naruto.-Bueno, si ya tienes todo, nos vamos.-

-¿Y a donde iremos a entrenar sensei?-Preguntó el rubio con mucha curiosidad ya que en ningún momento Natsu le había dicho a donde irían a entrenar.

-Lo veras en un momento, agárrate a mi brazo.-Dijo el anciano dejando al Namikaze algo dudoso, alzo los hombros y le hizo caso.

Naruto vio como como Natsu se mordía las muñecas dejando que bastante de su sangre cayese al suelo y lo que ocurrió a continuación hizo que los ojos del rubio se abriesen como platos. La sangre en el suelo empezó a moverse sola mientras dibujaba un extraño símbolo en el suelo el cual parecía ser una estrella de 8 puntas junto a dos relojes de arena en el interior de un circulo que le rodeaba tanto a el como al anciano.

La sangre en el suelo brilló con fuerza y en un estallido de luz los dos habían desaparecido por completo del campo de entrenamiento y nadie en todas las naciones elementales supo nada más de Naruto hasta el día de su combate.

* * *

**-Bueno y hasta aquí el prologo de esta nueva idea mía que espero que les guste.-**

**-Sin lugar a dudas un inicio muy interesante nii_sama.-Dice Harumi**

**-Si, si, yo ya quiero saber que va a pasar en el próximo cap.-Dice Ryuko**

**-Pues si estáis como Ryuko no tendréis que esperar mucho ya que probablemente suba pronto el siguiente cap, sino en unas horas mañana, pero antes tengo un par de cosas que aclarar.-**

**-Primero, como estoy seguro que algunos me lo van a preguntar lo digo desde ya, si, será un harem y Kushina y Naruko estarán en el.-**

**-Segundo, Naruto si podrá usar magia de distintos elementos con su poder de dragons salayer (por algo el titulo del fic).-**

**-Tercero, no creo que sea necesario decirlo pero por si algunos se lo preguntan, Naruto podrá usar tanto magia como Chakra.-**

**-Cuarto, ni Ino ni Sakura estarán en el harem ya que en esta historia siempre han tenido una mala actitud con Naruto por lo que cuando regrese de su entrenamiento y ellas se fijen en el, el no las ara ni caso.-**

**-Y quinto y ultimo, en el siguiente cap empezarán las finales y durante los combates iré contando como fue el entrenamiento de Naruto con Natsu y a donde se fueron a entrenar.**

**-Bueno solo me queda deciros dos cosas, la primera que en mi perfil podréis encontrar un link par ver el aspecto de Naruko y ya sin nada más que explicar doy paso a mis ayudantes con la adivinanza de hoy.-**

**-Esta es la adivinanza de hoy, nee_sama.-Dice Harumi.**

**-****¿cuántos huevos pone una murcielaga cada 5 años? La respuesta les sorprenderá, matta neeee.-se despide Ryuko con una linda sonrisa.**

******-Hasta la próxima.-Se despide Harumi con una reverencia.**

**-Bueno solo me queda decir lo de siempre**, **si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, ****cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap, ja ne.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Muuuuuuyy buenas a todos, como les había prometido ya está aquí el primer cap de esta historia que espero estén disfrutando de leerla tanto como yo de escribirla.-Dice Akuma mientras una bola de polvo pasa a su espalda llamándole la atención.**

**-Vaaaaale, esto es extraño, ¿donde estarán Ryuko y Harumi? Esto me da mala espina así que mejor doy inicio ya al nuevo cap antes de que paso algo que me lo impida, espero que disfruten del cap y los leo al final.-**

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Los fuegos de artificio explotaban altos en cielo con bellos colores iluminando los rostros impresionados de los más pequeños. Toda la gente en la villa de la hoja se encontraba en estos momentos o en el estadio donde se celebrarían las finales o dirigiéndose a el. Ya había pasado el mes de receso y hoy se celebraban las ansiadas finales del examen chunin.

Todas las personas de la villa tenían muy claro que solo 3 personas tenían posibilidades de llegar a la final del torneo. El primero el siempre idolatrado y mimado por el consejo, y arrogante, Sasuke Uchiha. La segunda, la siempre querida y amada por toda la villa Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki. Y en tercer lugar la siempre olvidada melliza mayor de Sasuke, Sastsuki Uchiha.

En el estadio donde se celebrarían los exámenes, la gente iba llenando los lugares mientras en la arena se encontraban todos los aspirantes, a excepción de Naruto y Sasuke, de los que no se había sabido nada en este mes. Empezando desde la izquierda se encontraba Neji Hyuga, un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos color perla como todos los miembros de su clan, se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba a que empezaran los combates.

Al lado del genio Hyuga se encontraba Dosu, el único ninja de la villa del sonido que se había clasificado y que miraba de muy mala manera a los ninjas de la arena. A su lado se encontraba Naruko, que trataba de parecer calmada pero en verdad estaba echa un amasijo de nervios, no solo por el examen sino también por que no había sabido nada de su hermano en este mes.

Cuando ella y su madre volvieron y encontraron aquella nota no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al saber que su nii_chan había encontrado a alguien que lo enseñase, pero cuando la pelirroja mayor dijo que el pergamino del clan no estaba fue cuando empezó la preocupación. ¿Y si en realidad esa persona había engañado a Naruto para que le llevase el pergamino del clan como pasó con Mizuki? Kushina le dijo que lo mejor sería no contar nada al consejo y que ella le pediría a su amiga, Tsume Inuzuka, que buscase el rastro de Naruto, pero no hubo manera de contarlo, era como si se lo hubiera comido la tierra.

-(Por favor Kami_sama, que nii_chan este bien y no le haya ocurrido nada).-Pidió al cielo la chica rezando por la seguridad de su hermano.

Al lado de la inquieta rubia de coletas se encontraba Shino Aburame, era el chico más alto de los genin y tenia el cabello negro, vestía con una gabardina verde que le tapaba la boca y pantalones oscuros. Siguiendo el orden se encontraba Sastsuki Uchiha mirando en todas direcciones, segura de que en cualquier momento Naruto aparecería por alguna de las puertas para darle una paliza a Neji como había prometido.

La Uchiha era toda una belleza al igual que su compañera de equipo Naruko, como todos los Uchihas tenia el cabello negro y la piel algo pálida pero lo más raro era que ella tenia los ojos de color rubí a diferencia de todos los Uchiha. Satsuki vestía unas sandalias ninja de color negro, unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas de color negro y un chaleco sin mangas también negro que se abrazaba perfecta mente a su bella figura de pechos copa C encima de una camisa interior blanca, en sus manos tenia unos guantes de color negro y tenia puesta su banda ninja como un cinturón de cuero negro, sin duda la chica tenia un color preferido muy definido.

La pelinegra estaba segura de que el rubio iba a aparecer en cualquier momento, Naruko le había contado sobre lo ocurrido pero ella estaba segura que nadie había engañado a Naruto. Satsuki era la única en la villa que sabia que el Namikaze tenia la habilidad de saber sobre las verdaderas intenciones de la gente gracias a Kyubi y que lo que ocurrió con Mizuki solo salió mal por que Iruka se metió en medio, Naruto tenia un plan para tenderle una trampa pero cuando lo iba a ejecutar, Iruka entró en escena y lo mando todo al traste.

Ademas de eso la Uchiha tenia una gran confianza con Naruto, ella en la escuela ninja siempre estaba sola ya que todo el mundo se pasaba el tiempo idolatrando a su engreído mellizo menor y las chicas que se le acercaban lo único que buscaban era acercarse a Sasuke a través de ella. Pero todo eso cambió cuando un día de casualidad conoció al rubio en los pasillos de la academia.

Por lo visto le habían castigado ya que según el profesor, se estaba comportando mal en clase, cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era leer un libro de historia. De inmediato ella se sorprendió al oír esto, ella pensaba que siendo el hijo del Hokage anterior le debían de dar un trato especial como a Sasuke pero el rubio desmintió que recibiese cualquier tipo de trato especial y le contó como eran las cosas en realidad.

Desde ese día se les empezó a ver muchas veces juntos o con Naruko, Satsuki estaba feliz de al fin tener un amigo en el que confiar y con el que llevarse bien. Con el tiempo esta amistad se había convertido en amor, aun que la pelinegra no le había dicho de esto a Naruto, por eso se había propuesto que si se convertía en chunin en este examen le confesaría lo que sentía por el.

-(Vamos Naruto_kun llega pronto que sino te van a descalificar).-Pensaba la preocupada pelinegra sin dejar de mirar las entradas del estadio.

Al lado de la Uchiha se encontraba Sabaku no Kankuro, uno de los 3 ninjas de la arena que se habían clasificado para la fase final y daba la casualidad de que los otros dos eran sus hermanos. El sunanin vestía de negro y en su cara llevaba algo que el llamaba "pintura de guerra" aun que siendo de color morado comprenderán que muchos se rieran de el.

Al lado de este se encontraba su hermana Sabaku no Temari. La sunanin era una chica rubia de ojos azules, bastante bonita y de buena figura que portaba un abanico a su espalda. Al lado de la rubia de suna se encontraba una muchacha pelinegra de ojos negro, que al igual que Sastsuki miraba las entradas del estadio de vez en cuando, solo que de manera más discreta.

Esta chica era Haku Yuki, el ultimo miembro del equipo 13 formado por ella, Naruko y Satsuki y comandado por Kushina. La chica era una refugiada de Mizu no Kuni y que por lo visto había sido capaz de escapar de las purgas de sangre de Kiri ya que ella tenia un Kekkei Genkai (Barrera sanguínea) que le permitía manipular el Hyoton (Elemento Hielo).

Cuando los miembros del consejo se enteraron de esto de inmediato intentaron meterla en el PCI (Programa de Crianza Intensiva) para conseguir más ninjas con la misma habilidad de la chica. Por supuesto esto nunca ocurrió gracias a que Kushina "convenció" a los miembros del consejo de no meter a la chica en esa aberración, claro que con una katana a medio desenfundar y liberando instinto asesino se convence a cualquiera.

-(Me pregunto donde puede haberse metido Naruto_kun, creo que sin el no voy a tener el valor suficiente para mostrar eso).-Pensó la pelinegra con preocupación.

El siguiente en la fila era el pelirrojo sunanin, Sabaku no Garaa, que hoy tenia una expresión aun más psicópata que nunca. El pelirrojo tenia a su espalda una calabaza de arena y todos los presentes ya sabia de lo que era capaz con ella, después de todo lo que le vieron hacer en la pela contra Lee fue bastante ilustrativo. Por ultimo se encontraba el siempre perezoso Shikamaru Nara que solo miraba las nubes mientras pensaba en lo problemático que era todo esto.

Todos en el estadio miraban a los participantes con ganas de ver unos grandes y fantásticos combates, aunque por supuesto había un par de excepciones. En su asiento, Kushina, recibía los ánimos de su amiga Tsume que no paraba de decirle que seguro Naruto aparecería en cualquier momento como lo hizo su padre en su momento.

Tsume Inuzuka era una bella mujer de cabellos castaños, marcas en las mejillas y los labios pintados. La Inuzuka tenia una figura muy similar a la de la pelirroja Uzumaki con la única diferencia que mientras Kushina trataba de ocultar su figura, Tsume, hacia todo lo contrario. La castaña había sido amiga de la Uzumaki desde que eran pequeñas en la academia ninja y en los últimos años había sido un gran apoyo emocional para Kushina.

-Vamos, vamos Kushina, no te preocupes, de seguro tu cachorro llegará en cualquier momento. Te recuerdo que Minato hizo lo mismo en su momento y acabó apareciendo en el ultimo momento de forma espectacular, de seguro Naruto quiere hacer algo parecido.-Intentó tranquilizar la Inuzuka a su mejor amiga que solo suspiraba.

-Espero que tengas razón Tsume, si también perdiese a Naru_chan yo ya no sabría que hacer.-Dijo la pelirrojo con dolor en su voz mientras Tsume seguía tratando de subirle el animo.

-Mouu, ¿donde se mete foxy_kun? Esto va a empezar en nada y su combate es el primero.-Dijo de forma infantil cierta mujer de cabellos morados y con un atuendo bastante revelador.

-Para ya Anko, pareces una niña pequeña.-Regañó cierta mujer de cabellos negros, ojos rojos y una curiosa vestimenta echa de vendas a la peliemorada que solo hinchó las mejillas.

-Siii claro, como si tu no estuviesen ansiosa de ver a foxy_kun, Nai_chan.-Replicó la domadora de serpientes haciendo sonrojar un poco a la pelinegra que apartó la mirada mientras Anko sonreía.

-Ese estúpido, no solo me gana de pura chiripa con un cuesco sino que ahora encima ni siquiera se va a presentar, maldito rubio de las narices cuando lo pille.-Dijo con frustración Kiba Inuzuka sentado al lado de su compañera de equipo Hinata Hyuga.

-N-no digas esas cosas Kiba, seguro que Na-naruto_kun llega en cualquier momento.-Dijo la peliazul convencida de que el Namikaze llegaría en cualquier momento mientras el Inuzuka solo bufaba molesto.

-¡Chaaaa, ¿donde esta Sasuke_kuun?!-Gritó cierta chica de cabellos rosados y con una voz suficientemente fuerte como para romper cristales.

-De seguro llega enseguida frentuda así que cállate ya que me vas a reventar los tímpanos.-Contestó cierta rubia Yamanaka sobándose sus doloridos oídos.

-¡Yooshh! Ves, te lo dije Lee, al final hemos llegado a tiempo para ver combate entre Naruto y Neji.-Dijo cierto jonin de cejas espesas a su mini-clon.

-Ya quiero ver como las llamas de la juventud de Naruto arden cuando luche con Neji.-Dijo Lee con sus ojos ardiendo mientras se apoyaba en sus muletas y la gente alrededor de esos dos tenia notables gotas en la nuca.

Un par de minutos pasaron y el jounin encargado de arbitrar los combates de la fase final dijo que todos aquellos que no les tocase luchar que se debían retirar, quedando solo Neji en el campo de batalla. Fue en ese momento que todos notaron la ausencia del rubio y como no llegaba a tiempo decidieron que por ello debía ser descalificado.

-Por no presentarse, el participante Naruto Namizake Uzumaki queda desca...-

-Que empiece el show.-Fue la voz de Naruto resonando en el campo de entrenamiento numero 1.

De pronto, tanto el arbitro del encuentro como Neji, tuvieron que saltar para evitar ser rostizados en la gigantesca columna de fuego que brotó de pronto del suelo hasta alcanzar varios metros de altura. Muchos de los ninjas se tensaron pensando en un posible ataque enemigo cuando de pronto pudieron ver que en un extraño fuego azulado se formaba el símbolo de la villa de la hoja junto con el kanji de "fuego".

Los espectadores estallaron en vítores al ver esto ya que pensaban que era una especie de apertura para los combates pero los ninjas que sabían que eso no era así aun permanecían alertas. En el palco del estadio, Sarutobi Hiruzen, miraba esto muy extrañado mientras a su lado, Orochimaru que se encontraba vestido como el Kazekage, miraba esto con curiosidad ya que esto no había sido orden suya.

De entre la columna de fuego y como si naciese del mismo elemento una figura se fue haciendo presente dejando a todos con las mandíbulas en el suelo y los ojos abiertos como platos. De las llamas salió la figura de cierto rubio que todos en la villa conocían, pero nadie era capaz de dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Naruto nunca había destacado especialmente por su altura sino que era todo lo contrario, probablemente el era el más bajo de todos los genin pero ahora frente a ellos el rubio por lo menos debía medir 1,85 m y tenia una buena musculatura. Su cabello rubio había crecido un poco y se había vuelto más salvaje pero lo más destacable eran aquellos mechones de cabello a los lados de su rostro se habían vuelto de color escarlata y ahora si que parecían cuernos.

Su rostro se había vuelto más afilado, al igual que sus ojos de los cuales el color azul zafiro había sido sustituido por un color violáceo como los de su madre. Naruto vestía con una botas de combate negras con la puntera metálica, unos pantalones negros anchos con un diseño de llamas doradas y una especie de manto de color negro, largo hasta las rodillas, con mangas cortas que llevaba abierto mostrando sus cuerpo bien tonificado con un curioso tatuaje en color azul claro en su pectoral izquierdo y en su brazo derecho, cerca del hombro, estaba su banda de la villa.

A la espalda del manto se podía ver el dibujo de un circulo con varios más pequeños en su interior y con 9 tomes rodeándolo en color plata. En su cadera derecha y amarrada por una cadena se encontraba una katana de vaina azul con una cinta verde, la guardia era un rombo plateado y la tsuka era de color azul con rombos negros y una cinta de color verde estaba atada en ella.

En su cuello portaba un collar con 6 nagatamas de color rojo junto a una bufanda de color blanco que hondeaba al viento mientras el rubio miraba fijamente a Neji que sentía un ligero escalofrió en su espalda por la fija mirada que le dirigía Naruto. Todos en el estadio guardaban silencio, nadie movía un solo musculo mientras la columna de fuego a espaldas del rubio desaparecía lentamente.

-¿Na-naruto Namikaze Uzumaki?-Preguntó el muy impresionado y algo asustado arbitro al sentir de cerca el aura que desprendía el rubio.

-El mismo, lamento la tardanza pero el trafico esta mañana es una mierda.-Contestó Naruto con una voz burlona y a la vez madura mientras sonreía de medio lado y tenia sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿¡Nii_chaaaan!?-Gritó Naruko desde el placo de participantes con la cara como un tomate y con los ojos como platos mientras en el suelo, Satsuki, estaba inconsciente ,con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz pero con una gran sonrisa mientras balbuceaba algunas incoherencias a la vez que Haku trataba de esconder la sangre que escapaba de su nariz con la manga de su kimono.

-¿¡Naru_chaaaaan?!-Fue la reacción de Kushina, muy parecida la de su hija, al ver el cambio del ahora ojivioleta mientras Tsume silbaba.

-Kushina tu hijo ahora más que un cachorro parece un alfa en toda regla.-Dijo Tsume mientras su mente divagaba en escenarios más que placenteros que la involucraban a ella junto a Naruto y poca ropa mientras Kushina seguía ida y con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Por Kami-sama, foxy_kun se ha puesto como un toro, sin duda tengo que probar a montarlo.-Dijo la pelimorada con voz cargada de lujuria mientras se comía al rubio con los ojos y Kurenai solo lo miraba con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Hinata, Hinata maldita sea vuelve en ti Hinataaaaaaa!-Gritaba Kiba mientras sacudía a una ida peliazul que al ver el cambio de loock de Naruto cayó inconsciente.

-¿E-e-ese es Naruto_baka?-Preguntó al aire Sakura sin poder apartar su mirada de los marcados músculos abdominales del Namikaze.

-Menudo bombón.-Dijo Ino con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Yooooosshhh! ¡Esta claro que las llamas de la juventud de Naruto están ardiendo como mil soles!-Gritó Gai con fuego en los ojos mientras Lee le imitaba.

-**Sin duda con esa entrada has causado furor Naruto_kun.**-Dijo la divertida voz de Kurumi en la mente de Naruto.

-**Por supuesto que si, después de todo ese fuego lo han debido de ver en todas direcciones**.-Dijo una misteriosa voz en la mente del rubio que miraba con calma a la gente en sus asientos sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-_Sin lugar a dudas ya todos en la villa deben de saber que algo pasa por aquí_.-Dijo otra misteriosa voz también en la mente del rubio que seguía a lo suyo.

-Hubiese sido mejor no hubieses venido Namikaze, eres solo un perdedor y tu destino es perder ante mi.-Dijo Neji con su clásico tono arrogante mientras Naruto simplemente le ignoraba haciéndole enfadar.-Maldito, mírame cuando te hablo.-

-¿Ah, decías algo? Es que veras, no suelo escuchar a gente con una polla en la boca y un palo de escoba metido por el trasero.-Contestó el rubio de forma desinteresara y perezosa haciendo enfurecer al Hyuga.

-Maldito insolente ahora veras.-Dijo el pelicastaño antes de lanzarse a atacar al ojivioleta.

El golpe resonó con fuerza en el estadio y otra vez nadie se creía lo que sus ojos veían. Neji tenia su brazo derecho extendido con su palma abierta pero no había llegado a golpear a Naruto. El rostro del Hyuga estaba algo ladeado mientras en su mejilla derecha estaba incrustada la suela de una de las botas de Naruto que aun permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Tranquiiiilo fiera, Arbitro_san aun no ha dado la señal para comenzar el combate.-Dijo el Namikaze antes de empujar con su pie al pelicastaño que cayó al suelo sobándose la dolorida mejilla.

El Hyuga se levantó del suelo, con su orgullo dolorido y se puso en posición de lucha mientras el rubio solo seguía sonriendo de medio lado. Naruto alzó su mirada al cielo y dejó que la agradable brisa moviese sus rubios cabellos y su bufanda.

-(Sensei, nuca podré estarle lo suficientemente agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, ahora vea al guerrero que usted ha entrenado).-Pensó el Namikaze cerrando los mientras su mete volaba inconscientemente a aquel primer día de entrenamiento.

**Flash Back Inicia.**

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban en estos momentos, ante el se extendía el lugar más extraño que había visto en su joven vida. Para empezar el lugar era inmenso y casi parecía no tener fin, el suelo de este era de algún materias reflectante y azulado mientras que el cielo era de un color blanquecino. La única construcción que se podía apreciar en el extraño lugar era una rara construcción parecida a un templo con una par de enormes relojes de arena verde.

-Natsu-sensei, ¿que lugar es este?-Preguntó el rubio completamente desconcertado por el extraño lugar.

-Antes de contarte que lugar es este debo hablarte de otras cosas primero Naruto.-Dijo Natsu a su espalda, con una voz un tanto cambiada y al darse la vuelta para mirarlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Ante el Namikaze ya no estaba ese anciano de cabellos blancos sino un joven un par de años mayor que el. El joven todavía guardaba similitudes con el anciano, su cabello seguía alborotado pero ahora era de un color rosa, su rostro ya no tenia arrugas pero aun era afilado al igual que sus ojos. El joven vestía con una sandalias, un pantalón ancho de color blanco y un chaleco abierto, sin mangas de color azul y que mostraba su buena musculatura. En muñeca derecha se encontraba una muñequera negra y en su brazo izquierdo un tatuaje en color rojo.

Naruto miraba al joven delante del con cara de tonto haciendo reír a Natsu que le dijo que le siguiese a la edificación para poder hablar. El rubio obedeció y al entrar vio que había un par de camas, una mesa con 4 silla y algún que otro mueble. Los dos hombres tomaron asiento y el pelirrosa empezó a contarle al ojiazul sobre su vida.

Natsu empezó a contarle a Naruto sobre su vida desde que era solo un niño siendo criado por Igneel, cabe mencionar que cuando el pelirrosa dijo que quien lo había criado era un dragón al rubio casi le da un infarto. La historia continuó con las vivencias de Natsu y sus amigos en el gremio de magos Fairy Tail. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con emoción, esta era una historia mucho mejor que cualquiera que hubiese leído antes en cualquier libro.

El pelirrosa le contó a Naruto sobre sus luchas contra enemigos casa vez más poderosos y como en la ultima adquirió cierta condición. Natsu se enfrentó a Zeref y a Acronolgia junto a sus compañeros de gremio, que fueron cayendo en el transcurso de la lucha que se prolongó por varios días. Al final el Dragneel se hizo con la victoria pero con un alto precio, todos sus amigos y compañero habían caído en la batalla de forma noble y para colmo al vencer a Zeref su cuerpo adquirió la misma condición del mago oscuro, un envejecimiento increíblemente lento.

Durante siglos estuvo vagando por el mundo adquiriendo conocimientos y haciéndose más fuerte. Natsu vio con sus propios ojos como la gran era de la magia llegaba a su fin con una cruenta guerra. El no supo muy bien como acabó la guerra ya que por aquel entonces se encontraba muy lejos y cuando volvió, la gente ya empezaba a recuperarse de la ultima batalla y fue entonces cuando los conoció.

Eran un par de hombres de los más curiosos, los dos con un peinado muy parecido al de Naruto y con ojos anillados. Los dos hombres eran hermanos, el mayor portaba el nombre de Homura y el menor Hagoromo y por lo visto eran los hijos de la mujer que había sido capaz de dar fin a la sangrienta guerra. La amistad se formó de inmediato pero de nuevo Natsu tuvo que partir para solucionar algunos asuntos en el otro lado del mar.

Cuando regresó varios años después se volvió a encontrar con Hagoromo y recibió la triste noticia de que su hermano mayor había muerto peleando contra un poderoso enemigo al que habían decido llamar Juubi. El hombre de ojos anillados también le explicó que había dividido el poder del poderoso demonio, sellando su cuerpo en la luna y su poder en 9 recipientes animales que con el tiempo se convirtieron en los bijus.

El tiempo siguió pasando de forma indetenible, Natsu vio como su amigo envejecía y moría, la guerra de los clanes y como esta se extendió hasta que Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha pactaron la paz y crearon la villa de la hoja. El pelirrosa conoció personalmente a ambos hombres y tenia que reconocer que ambos le agradaron, aun que siempre sintió demasiada oscuridad en el corazón del Uchiha pero pensó que con el tiempo esta desaparecía, cuan equivocado estaba.

Cuando Hashirama y Madara pelearon el hombre del clan Senju le pidió que se mantuviera al margen, que era su responsabilidad como el Hokage hacer frente a la amenaza en que se había convertido el Uchiha. La batalla entre ambos hombres concluyó como todos sabemos y después de varios días Natsu volvió a partir con rumbo desconocido.

Una vez concluyó la historias el lugar quedó en silencio, Natsu sonreía algo nervioso por la mirada de admiración absoluta que le estaba dirigiendo el rubio. Mientras tanto en la mente del Naruto, Kurumi, tenia la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos abiertos como platos al reconocer al hombre al fin, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todas las cosas que su padre le contó sobre el cuando era pequeña.

-**Naruto_kun, tu sin duda tienes muy buena suerte, te ha tocado el mejor maestro de todos.**-Dijo la biju en la mente del Namikaze haciendo que al fin reaccionase.

-!Sensei usted es increíble! De seguro eres el humando más fuerte de todo la historia...y siendo así, ¿por que decidió entrenarme?-Preguntó el rubio algo desconcertado ya que frente a estaba alguien que sin duda podría pelear contra Kurumi sin llegar a cansarse y estaba dispuesto a entrenarle.

-Por que tu eres muy parecido a mi cuando era joven Naruto, yo siempre buscaba hacerme fuerte para proteger a los míos y cumplir mis metas.-Contestó el pelirrosa con una sonrisa antes de continuar.-Ademas, no se por que pero también te pareces mucho a mi viejo amigo Hagoromo, tu peinado es muy parecido al suyo y además tu aura es casi igual a la suya, es por todo esto que he decido entrenarte Naruto.

Naruto no pudo contenerse más y estalló en llanto sin dejar de darle las gracias Natsu que solo sonreía mientras le pedía que se calmara. Una vez el rubio dejó de llorar no pudo evitar volver preguntarle a Natsu sobre el lugar en el que estaban.

-Veras Naruto, este lugar lo cree con ayuda de Hagoromo y su hermano hace siglos, su nombre es la Sala del tiempo. Piensa en este lugar como una dimensión de bolsillo pero no solo es eso, en este lugar el tiempo pasa de una manera muy distinta al mundo normal. Aquí un año equivale a un día en el mundo real por lo que si contamos los días que quedaban antes de empezar el mes de receso junto al los días del mes deberíamos estar aquí más o menos 38 o 39 años.-Contestó el pelirrosa haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abriesen con sorpresa, después se emocionó al saber que podría entrenar por casi 4 décadas lo que le volvería increíblemente fuerte, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Un momento, si permanecemos aquí por casi 40 años eso significa, ¡QUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ SERÉ UN ANCIANOOOOO!-Gritó el alarmado ojiazul mientras se tiraba del pelo y hacía reír a Natsu

-Jajajajaja no te preocupes Naruto jeje, aun que permanezcas aquí por 40 años solo envejecerás unos 2, 3, a lo sumo 4 años.-Contestó el mago antes de dar una largaaaaaaaa explicación al rubio sobre como el era capaz de compartir un poco de su capacidad para retrasar el envejecimiento con el para impedir que se volviese un viejo.

-Ufff, menos mal, no quería convertirme en un viejo antes de tiempo, y 4 años de vida me parece un buen precio a pagar por entrenar en este lugar, ademas los Uzumakis somos muy longevos. Bueno sensei y por donde empezamos, ya no puedo aguantar más para empezar el entrenamiento.-Dijo el rubio muy emocionado.

-Antes de nada quiero comprobar como vas de resistencia por lo que salgamos fuera.-Dijo el pelirrosa con una maliciosa sonrisa que escondía bajo su bufanda.

-¿Y que quieres que haga exactamente sensei?-Preguntó el rubio antes de tener que saltar para evitar ser carbonizado por una llamarada salida del brazo de su sensei que le miraba con una sonrisa que le causó varios escalofríos al Namikaze.

-Sobrevive, aun que haya decido entrenarte eso no te hace merecedor de aprender mis técnicas, por lo que sobrevive como puedas y si lo logras te convertiré en el más poderoso de los Dragon Slayer, ¡el Dragon Slayer definitivo!-Gritó Natsu antes de que el entrenamiento de Naruto diera inició, sin duda durante los siguientes años conoció lo que era el infierno por parte de su maestro.

**Flash Back Finaliza.**

El rubio seguía perdido en sus recuerdos mientras el arbitro del encuentro daba la señal para comenzar la batalla. La ira en Neji creció cuando vio que el rubio ni siquiera se ponía en pose de combate por lo que decidió acabar con esto con una sola técnica. El Hyuga adoptó una pose de combate algo extraña pero que dos personas reconocieron de inmediato.

-(No es posible, ¿ese chico de verdad es capaz de usar esa técnica a tan corta edad y siendo de la rama secundaria?)-Se preguntó a si mismo Hiashi Hyuga, lider del clan Hyuga, al reconocer de inmediato la postura de la técnica que iba a ejecutar el castaño.

-Naruto_kun.-Dijo en un susurro cierta pelizaul, con mucha preocupación por la técnica que iba a usar su primo.

-Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas, Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas).-Dijo el Hyuga antes de lanzarse contra el rubio que no se había movido de su posición clavandole dos golpes con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Dos palmas.-Dijo Neji mientras Naruto estaba perdido en el recuerdo de aquella ves que su maestro, usando las capacidad de crear cualquier tipo de ecosistema que tenia la sala del tiempo, lo dejó abandonado en un infernal desierto, con su chakra y su magia sellados y con solo un kunai oxidado para defenderse.

-Cuatro palmas.-Dijo el castaño mientras la mente del rubio divagaba en el recuerdo de aquella vez que su maestro lo obligó a estar más de 14 meses en un glacial, rodeado de agua congelada, con una temperatura de -100 grados y solo vistiendo unos calzoncillos.

-Ocho palmas.-Ahora el ojivioleta se encontraba rememorando la vez que Natsu lo dejó abandonado en una montaña infestada de bestias de todo tipo y con una increíble tormenta eléctrica permanente sobre su cabeza mientras tenia que llevar una armadura de acero de por lo menos 100 kilos.

-Dieciséis palmas.-Dijo el Hyuga mientras el Namikaze estaba perdido en el recuerdo de cuando el pelirrosa lo tiró a un mar infestado de tiburones de muchas clases una 1000 veces atado de pies y manos.

-Treinta y dos palmas.-Y la mente de Naruto se encontraba perdida en el feliz recuerdo de cuando su sensei lo obligó a permanecer 3 años en un volcán activo mientras bestias echas de lava intentaban devorarlo día y noche.

-¡Sesenta y cuatro palmas!-Gritó Neji dando los dos últimos golpes y sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

Todo el publico se quedó estático, esa había sido sin duda una técnica increíble y que probablemente había dejado muy mal herido a Naruto. De pronto todos pudieron ver como el Namizake volvía a sonreír de esa forma burlona.

-¿Sabes? Esos golpes son tan molestos como las picaduras de los mosquitos, pero ahora creo que me toca golpear, solo te pido una cosa, trata de no morirte con mi primer golpe, ¿va?-Dijo el ojivioleta antes de que retrajese un poco el brazo derecho mientras apretaba su puño y los músculos se tensaban, ahora empezaba el combate de verdad.

* * *

**-¡Coooooortén! Y hasta aquí el segundo cap de hoy que y se que soy malo por cortarlo justo ahí pero es que el cap se estaba alargando bastante y prefiero dejar el combate para el próximo cap. Bueno y ahora aprovechando que ni Ryuko ni Harumi están para molestarme, aré las aclaraciones que creo que son necesarias.-**

**-Bien para empezar la sala del tiempo es la misma que la de DBZ solo que en este caso es una dimensión de bolsillo creada por Natsu y los hermanos Ototsuki y gracias al pelirrosa Naruto solo envejecerá unos 3 años. Como podrán imaginar al haber entrenado 40 años el rubio se ha vuelto muy fuerte pero el próximos cap podrán ver que ahora aun no tiene todo su poder y quien son esas misteriosas voces.-**

**-Bien ya solo me queda decirles que como siempre en mi perfil de FF podrán encontrar los link para ver los aspectos de Satsuki y la espada de Naruto y por ultimo****, si tenéis alguna duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión y en verdad ya me empieza a preocupar donde demonios se ha metido ese par de hermanas y, ¿de donde ha salido ese humo negro?-Dice Akuma mientras mira una densa capa de humo negro en el techo.**

**-¡Akuma_kun ven rápido que ya está echa la comida, te la hemos echo Harumi_chan y yo con mucho amor!-Se escucha la alegre voz de Ryuko desde la cocina haciendo que el rostro de Akuma se ponga pálido.**

**-Ellas, ella han echo la comida, que Kami_sama me ampare, sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, y probablemente el ultimo, ********cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap si es que sobrevivo, ja ne.-Se despide Akuma antes de empezar a caminar rumbo a la cocina mientras música funeraria se oye de fondo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Buenos días a todos ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap de este fic que parece que a gustado mucho y eso es algo que de verdad me pone muy contento aun que últimamente estoy algo preocupado, verán, Ryuko y Harumi se fueron de vacaciones hace más de una semana y aun no han vuelto, no estoy preocupado por ellas ni mucho menos sino que estoy preocupado por lo que ese par de locas pueden llegar a hacer pero bueno, espero que el cap os guste y los leo al final.-**

**caballerooscuro117: **Gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que te guste la historia, y por lo de las adivinanzas no te preocupes por que ya no voy a poner más. Natsu no será un dragón legendario ni nada por el estilo, los contratos de invocación ya los tengo pensados y ten por seguro que Naruto salvará a Hiruzen y que será mejor que los del consejo no le toquen mucho las narices sino quieren acabar rostizados. Aun que Mikoto me gusta mucho no tengo pensado ponerla en este fic y con respecto a las chicas que estarán en el harem ya tengo bastantes pensadas. Con respecto a ir ayudar a Kiri ya tengo pensado como hacerlo y me parece que cierto kage acabará teniendo fobia a los rubios.

**Shirou Kiyama:** Gracias por el review y no te imaginas lo que me alegran esas palabras y estas en lo correcto.

**alexzero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia.

**naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que te guste la historia, y tal vez próximamente cierto emo sufra algo de bashin. Al final aquello se solucionó con un lavado de estomago y Neji va a acabar como un saco de box.

**darktiden:** Gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que te guste la historia, con lo de los murciélagos has acertado por cierto y no se te ocurra desear cosas como esa so loco que sino no podré continuar mis historias por estar siempre ingresado en urgencias.

**CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia y todo eso lo sabrás en próximos capítulos.

**Zafir09: **Gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que te guste la historia, con lo de incluir a Kushina y a Naruko al harem es por que desde hace un tiempo que tenia ganas de poner algo de incesto en alguna de mis historias ademas más adelante sabrás por que a Naruto no le va a resultar difícil tener relaciones amorosas con ambas. Resumiendo tus preguntas solo te digo que Naruto ahora mismo es el heredero de Fairy Tail por lo que tiene todas las habilidades de los miembros del gremio. El poder de la espada de Naruto y todo lo demás lo sabrás en próximos caps.

**sanada el tengu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia y es cierto a Neji no sabe la que se le viene encima.

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia y ten por seguro que Neji va a acabar muy lastimado.

**dante kamiya:** Gracias por el review y no te imaginas lo que me alegran esas palabras y Naruto tendrá un harem.

**Hozuki Mangetsu:** Gracias por el review y lamento decepcionarte para Hinata estará en el harem aun que no será una de las principales para el rubio.

**Kurama no Jubi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia.

**dante uchiha**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia, para las chicas del harem tengo pensado una gran variedad de chicas tanto de Naruto como de otros animes.

**koga2345:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia y lamento haberte echo esperar tanto.

**karuko-sama:** Gracias por el review y as acertado.

**naruto98:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia.

**vulkaskull**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia y respuesta correcta.

**maestro della fiamma oscura: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia y hoy mismo XD.

**hokahey4362:** Yo te agradezco el review y me agra que te guste la historia.

Sheon-Potter: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste la historia, el emparejamiento será un harem, lo puse al final del primer cap junto a otras aclaraciones, ya tengo pensado lo que pasará cuando Naruto conozca a Tsunade y ten por seguro que el consejo ya puede tener cuidado con no molestar al rubio sino quieres acabar cocinados a fuego lento.

Demonio/invocación hablando-**demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando**-(demonio)**

_No soy dueño de Naruto o Fairy Tail, sus dueños son Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima respectivamente, solo soy dueño de las creaciones y personajes originales que cree en el transcurso de la historia, tampoco soy dueño de armas, técnicas, u personajes de otras series que aparezcan en esta historia._

* * *

Capitulo 2

El silencio se había echo en el estadio tras el brutal ataque de Neji que mantenía su mano derecha extendida mientras el rubio tenia su cabeza algo agachada con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos. Era cierto que solo los ninjas sabían que era lo que ese ataque podía hacer exactamente pero incluso los aldeanos sabían que un ataque como ese debía de ser demoledor con lo poco que conocían del clan Hyuga.

En el palco de participantes Naruko, Satsuki y Haku ya planeaban la "desaparición" del chico de ojos perlados por lo que le había echo al rubio. Mientras tanto de vuelta al área de combate el rubio fue levantando la cara lentamente con una sonrisa burlista y sin señal alguna de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Sabes? Esos golpes son tan molestos como las picaduras de los mosquitos, pero ahora creo que me toca golpear, solo te pido una cosa, trata de no morirte con mi primer golpe, ¿va?-Dijo el ojivioleta antes de que retrajese un poco el brazo derecho mientras apretaba su puño y los músculos de este se tensaban.

El sonoro golpe pudo oírse en todo el estadio pero la mayoría de la gente lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un borrón salir disparado contra una de las murallas de contención del estadio. Todo el mundo dirigió su vista al lugar del impacto y todos pudieron ver al Hyuga empotrado en la pared mientras el ojivioleta seguía con su sonrisa burlona mientras volvía a meter sus manos en sus bolsillos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Vamos, ¿no me digas que ya no puedes seguir Neji?-Dijo Naruto mientras el pelicastaño caía al suelo con la marca del puñetazo en su cara.

-¿Como...como es posible que hallas aguantado mi Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas, Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)? Ahora mismo tendrías que tener todo tu cuerpo paralizado.-Dijo el ojiperla mientras se levantaba del suelo con algo de dificultad.

-Es tan sencillo como que tu técnica no es suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar mi Tetsuryū no Uroko (Escamas del Dragón de Hierro), en pocas palabras mi piel es tan dura como una plancha de acero por eso tus golpes juken no son capaces de golpear mis tenketsus.-Explicó el Uzumaki como si fuese lo más normal del mundo antes de que su rostro adquiriese una seriedad que heló la sangre de muchos.-Y ahora voy a hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Hinata_chan y por llamarme perdedor.-

Naruto simplemente desapareció de la vista de todo el mundo y reapareció delante del Hyuga que se doblaba y escupía algo de saliva y sangre por el puñetazo que acababa de recibir en el estomago. A continuación, Naruto giró sobre si mismo de una forma un tanto extraña y usando su mano derecha como punto de apoyo dio una fuerte patada en la cara a Neji que salió volando hacia arriba.

El Hyuga se elevó varios metros en el aire y otra vez el Uzumaki había vuelto a desaparecer y había reaparecido encima del pelicastaño, girando verticalmente y asestando con su pierna derecha una patada en el estomago del ojiperla que fue lanzado de vuelta al suelo con fuerza. Naruto de nuevo desapareció y reapareció en el suelo donde recibió al Hyuga con un codazo en la cara.

El rubio seguía y seguía golpeando al Hyuga mientras todas las personas en el estadio no podían creerse el despliegue de fuerza física de la que estaba haciendo gala el joven Namikaze. Todos en la aldea sabían que el Juken era un estilo de artes marciales muy poderoso y con el que se debía de tener mucho cuidado pero es que el ojivioleta ni siquiera le estaba dando tiempo al Hyuga de poder defenderse y mucho menos de atacar.

En el palco de participantes, Naruko, Satsuki y Haku no eran capaces de quitar sus ojos de encima del ojivioleta mientras las 3 tenían marcados sonrojos en sus rostros. Ellas casi no podían creerse lo fuerte que se había vuelto el ojivioleta en tan solo un mes de entrenamiento y tampoco podían evitar sentir algo de celos por las palabras que habías dicho el Uzumaki sobre la chica Hyuga.

-(Es increíble, nii_chan se ha vuelto muy fuerte).-Pensó Naruko mientras veía como su hermano pateaba repetidamente al Hyuga.

-(Naruto_kun eres increíble, no pareces el mismo, estas mucho más fuerte, y más apuesto).-Pensó Satsuki mientras veía como el chico agarraba la pierna de Neji y le estampaba varias veces contra el suelo.

-(Sin duda eres increíble Naruto_kun, siempre consigues sorprendernos a todos).-Eran los pensamientos de Haku mientras el rubio daba un fuerte cabezazo en la cabeza al ojiperla.

De vuelta al área de combate el rubio al fin había dado descanso al Hyuga el cual tenia serias dificultades para mantenerse en pie. Neji tenia su ojo derecho cerrado por el hilo de sangre que caía por encima de este desde la frente y estaba completamente seguro de que nunca en toda su vida le habían dado una paliza semejante pero lo que estaba más dolido era su orgullo.

-No es posible, ¡es imposible que un perdedor como tu sea tan fuerte, es imposible que un perdedor como tu pueda vencer a un genio como yo! ¡Mi destino es vencer este combate! ¡¿Como es posible que un perdedor como tu pueda vencerme!?-Gritó el desesperado ojiperla mientras el rubio de marcas en las mejillas lo seguía viendo con esa seriedad tan extraña en el.

**Introduzcan "Nightcore - Natsu's Theme" para la ambientación.**

-Es por que siempre he sido un perdedor que ahora puedo vencerte Hyuga.-Dijo Naruto haciendo que la confusión aflorase en todas las personas que estaban viendo el combate.-Tu, el genio del clan Hyuga, nunca has conocido lo que es el trabajo duro. Tu nunca has tenido que esforzarte por nada, simplemente con tu "talento natural" as sido capaz de aprenderlo todo sin ningún esfuerzo, eso es lo que ahora hace la diferencia. ¡Yo he entrenado hasta el agotamiento e incluso en esas condiciones e seguido entrenando para poder volverme el más fuerte de todos y cumplir mis sueños, y ahora Neji Hyuga voy a mostrarte el fruto de ese entrenamiento!-

El suelo bajo los pies de Naruto se cuarteó cuando este flexionó ligeramente sus rodillas. A continuación el rubio cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho mientras los ojos de todo el mundo se abrían como platos al ver como el fuego empezaba a nacer de los puños del joven. El Uzumaki tomó impulso y se lanzó con fuerza contra el Hyuga que solo podía ver como el fuego en las manos de Naruto empezaba a asemejar las alas desplegadas de un furioso dragón rojo que se lanzaba contra el.

-¡Karyu no Yokugekiiiiii (Alas del dragón de fuego)!-Gritó el ojivioleta a la vez que alzaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de dejarlos caer con fuerza.

En el momento del impacto todos fueron capaces de verlo, un gigantesco dragón rojo parecía batir sus alas para golpear al ojiperla el cual era elevado varios metros en el aire por las candentes y poderosas llamas convocadas por el Namikaze. Las llamas pronto empezaron a girar entorno al rubio que las hacia desaparecer a su voluntad a la vez que el quemado y apaleado Neji caía al suelo desde varios metros de altura haciendo que Naruto se acercase a el.

-Cuando seas un verdadero ninja, sin esas esa prepotencia y esas tonterías del destino, ven a buscarme y tengamos una pelea de verdad, estaré esperando ese momento, Neji Hyuga.-Dijo el Uzumaki al Hyuga antes de que este cayese en la inconsciencia con esas palabras grabadas en su mente, quizás ya iba siendo hora de dejar de culpar al destino y tomar el mismo las riendas de su vida.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos antes de que todos los espectadores estallasen en vítores por el corto pero espectacular combate. A la vez que las personas gritaban, muchas personas en el estadio tenían sus propios pensamientos al ver combate del rubio Namikaze que aun en el área de combate miraba al cielo dando las gracias a Natsu por todo lo que había echo por el.

-(Esa técnica ígnea que ha usado Naruto_kun...es muy parecida a algo de lo que me habló Hashirama_sensei).-Pensó Sarutobi en el palco de los Hokages ya que por encima de la alegría que sentía al ver al que consideraba como un nieto adoptivo vencer su combate, tenia una gran curiosidad por esa técnica demoledora.

-(Valla valla, esto si que ha sido toda una sorpresa, parece que te has vuelto alguien interesante Naruto_kun kukukukuku tal vez si valga la pena ponerte mi preciado sello, un cuerpo como el tuyo con el Sharingan de Sasuke_kun seria perfecto kukukukuku).-Pensaba el siniestro sannin de las serpientes oculto como el Kazekage mientras el mencionado Uzumaki tenia escalofríos sin saber realmente la razón de ellos.

-(¿Como se habrá vuelto Naru_chan tan fuerte, y por que demonios no soy capaz de sacarme esta maldita imagen de mi cabeza?)-Pensó cierta pelirroja Uzumaki tirándose de los pelos al no ser capaz de sacar de su mente una imagen de ella junto a su hijo en una posición que demostraba algo más que amor materno.

-(Eso si que es un alfa, creo que va siendo hora de ir encontrando un nuevo compañero).-Pensó Tsume con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras en su lugar, Kiba, tenia un muy mal presentimiento y no sabia exactamente el por que.

-(Foxy_kun cuando esto termine ya veras lo bien que te va a cuidar de ti Anko_chan).-Pensó cierta pelimorada mientras se relamía los labios sin apartar su mirada del rubio.

-(¿Como es posible que Naruto_kun se halla vuelto tan fuerte? Aargg, maldita sea por culpa de los comentarios de Anko ahora no soy capaz de alejar estas imágenes).-Pensó Kurenai tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas al imaginarse a si misma en una recamara junto al ojivioleta.

-¡YOOOOOSSSSHHH! Las llamas de la juventud de Naruto_kun brillan tanto que hasta provocan fuego.-Gritó el entusiasmado Gay mientras Lee tenia los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-Increible, Naruto ha sido capaz de vencer a Neji, y yo por culpa de esta lesión ni siquiera puedo participar en la ronda final.-Pensó el chico de cejas espesas apretando con fuerza sus puños.

-(¿Como es que el baka de Naruto se ha vuelto tan fuerte? Quizás deba darle una oportunidad, además eso a el le encantaría el siempre a estado enamorado de mi).-Pensó cierta pelirosa con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante.

-(Creo que Naruto no seria un mal candidato a ser mi novio, tal vez si me lo pide con amabilidad le deje serlo).-Pensó Ino con gran arrogancia.

-(Imposible, es imposible que en solo un mes se halla vuelto tan fuerte, ¿que demonios te ha ocurrido Naruto?)-Se preguntó a sí mismo Kiba mientras a su lado, Hinata, se había vuelto a desmayar pero tenia una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-(¿Que demonios le ha pasado a ese chico en este ultimo mes? Esto podría poner en peligro el plan).-Pensó con preocupación cierta rubia de suna.

-(¿Como demonios se ha vuelto tan fuerte ese rubio? Si en las preliminares parecía un simple pelele que aprobó de pura chiripa).-Se preguntó a si mismo el marionetista de la arena.

-**¡ESCUCHA BIEN NINGEN PATÉTICO, QUIERO QUE TIÑAS CON SUS SANGRE MI ARENA, ¿QUEDA CLARO? ME DA IGUAL SI TU MUERES PERO QUIERO SU SANGRE EN MI ARENA!-**Gritó una escandalosa voz y enloquecida voz en la mente del pelirrojo de suna.

-Así lo aré madre.-Contestó en voz baja Garaa que tenia una mirada enloquecida y psicópata.

-Rubio problemático.-Dijo el Nara con su clásica muletilla.

-(Mis insectos están asustados por la presencia de Naruto_san, esto es muy extraño, es como si el hubiese cambiado por completo).-Pensó Shino con una mirada curiosa sobre el chico de marcas en las mejillas.

-**Que extraño, estoy segura de que es su presencia pero se siente muy diferente de como debería de ser.-**Dijo Kurumi en la mente del Uzumaki.

**-¿Tan diferente es de como debería de ser Kuri_chan?-**Dijo una de las misteriosas voces en la mente del rubio.

**-Si, no se muy bien como definirlo pero, es como si fuese y a la vez no lo fuese, como una persona parecida pero a la vez diferente.-**Dijo con algo de preocupación la kitsune.

**-**_Tranquila Kuri_chan, Naruto_kun se encargará de solucionarlo todo, ¿verdad?-_Dijo otra de las misteriosas voces en la mente del chico de marcas en las mejillas.

-(Por supuesto que si, además le prometí a oji_sama que protegería a todos tus hermanos Kurumi_chan y sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas).-Dijo Naruto con voz decidida haciendo sonreír a las 3 damas que habitaban en su mente.

-Naruto_san, le pido que valla al palco de participantes ya que va a dar inicio el segundo combate.-Dijo el arbitro al rubio el cual salió de sus pensamientos.

-Claro arbitro_san, nos volveremos a ver en un rato.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de volverse completamente negro, como si estuviese echo de pura oscuridad y se fundiese con el suelo como si de una sombra se tratase.

-¿Pero que demonios?-Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Naruko sin notar como algo se empezaba a materializar de una sombra detrás suya.

-Buuh.-

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-Gritó con fuerza la rubia haciendo que todos la mirasen, a ella y al ojivioleta el cual estaba saliendo de la sombra en la pared.

-Te ves muy linda cuando gritas de esa forma Naruko_chan.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras la chica tenia un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas.

-N-nii_chan, ¿como...cuando...que demonios a sido eso? De repente estabas abajo y ahora estas aquí arriba como salido de la nada.-Preguntó la Namikaze mientras el rubio seguía sonriendo.

-Esto es solo una técnica que yo mismo he inventado, su nombre es Kurai heishin (Traslación oscura). Esta técnica me permite fundirme con las sombras y mover dentro de ellas a gran velocidad, es en verdad útil para ocultar tu presencia ya que esta queda por completa borrada y por lo tanto es una gran técnica de infiltración.-Dijo el Uzumaki como si fuese lo más común del mundo y dejando a todos impresionados ante una técnica semejante ya que un ninja con algo así era completamente letal.

-Esa técnica es increíble Naruto_kun, pero, ¿se puede saber que te pasado en este mes, donde has estado y como te has vuelto tan fuerte?-Preguntó Haku antes de que Naruto la mirase directamente a los ojos con esa encantadora sonrisa que solo el podía hacer y haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara un poco.

-Eso por ahora es un secreto Haku_chan, por cierto Satsuki_chan, ¿donde esta el teme? No le veo por ninguna parte.-Preguntó Naruto, después de todo a Sasuke era a uno de los que más ganas tenia de enfrentar.

-N-no tengo ni idea, Kakashi_sensei se lo llevó para entrenar y no he sabido nada de el desde entonces.-Contestó la Uchiha con un persistente sonrojo en sus mejillas que era causado por el rubio.

Los minutos pasaran y no había rastro del varón Uchiha por ninguna parte. Los espectadores se empezaban a impacientar mientras esperaban la llegada del pelinegro.

-Hokage_sama, seguimos sin tener noticias del Uchiha y la gente se esta empezando a impacientar, creo que deberíamos descalificarle por su tardanza.-Dijo un ninja de los pocos que no favorecía al Uchiha a Sarutobi.

-Pienso lo mismo, como ninja ese chico debe entender la importancia de la puntualidad.-Dijo el Sandaime antes de levantarse para anunciar la descalificación del Uchiha.

Hokage_dono si me permite.-Dijo Orochimaru en su papel de Kazekage.-Muchos de los nobles que han venido hoy aquí y yo mismo tenemos gran interés en ver el combate del joven Uchiha. Se perfectamente que su retraso es una falta enorme de respeto y que para los demás participantes que si han llegado a tiempo es injusto que el reciba un trato especial pero creo que comprenderá que si descalifica al joven Uchiha muchos de los nobles presentes se van a enfadar.-

-Mmmm, creo que tiene razón en ese punto Kazekage_dono, Tsuke dile al arbitro que el combate de Sasuke será retrasado hasta el final de la segunda ronda pero si cuando ese momento llegue el aun no se ha presentado será descalificado del torneo.-Dijo el Sandaime al ninja que asintió antes de ir a informar al arbitro del encuentro.

-Estimados espectadores, me notifican que uno de los participantes del próximo combate aun no se ha presentado por lo tanto este combate quedará aplazado hasta el final de la ronda pero si el no ha llegado para entonces será descalificado.-Notificó el arbitro del encuentro extrañando bastante a mucha gente, después de todo hace nada habían estado a punto de descalificar a otro participante por no llegar a tiempo.

-Vaaaaaallaaa que sorpresa, Sasuke recibiendo favoritismos, ¿quien lo hubiera pensado?-Dijo el rubio Namikaze irradiando sarcasmo.

-Tu hermano es un niño mimado Satsuki.-Dijo Naruko a la ojirroja que suspiraba y bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzada por el trato especial que siempre recibía su hermano.

-Sinceramente es bastante molesto que siempre esté recibiendo trato especial por ser el ultimo varón Uchiha.-Dijo Haku con su clásica voz calmada.

-Yo mejor que nadie lo se, pero bueno, ahora me toca luchar a mi.-Dijo la Uchiha antes empezar a caminar para bajar al área de combate.

-Buena suerte Satsuki_chan, patalee el culo.-Dijo el ojivioleta con una sonrisa que por un momento hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra antes de sonreír y asentir con determinación reflejada en sus ojos.

La pelinegra bajó al área de combate y se posicionó delante del marionestista que la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante y algo pervertida. Satsuki ignoró esa estúpida sonrisa y se ajustó los guantes, al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonreír, los guantes al igual que el secreto que guardaban habían sido un regalo de Naruto en su ultimo cumpleaños.

-(Ya veras Naruto_kun, voy a demostrarte lo fuerte que soy).-Pensó la Uchiha con determinación mientras se colocaba en la pose de lucha.

-El tercer combate de la ronda final del examen va a comenzar, si los participantes Uchiha Satsuki y Sabaku no Kankuro están listos.-Dijo el arbitro recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos.-¡Hajime!-

-(Acabaré con esto rápido para ahorrar chakra).-Pensó el suanin sacando el bulto envuelto en vendas de su espalda mostrando su marioneta.-¡Vamos Karasu (cuervo)!-

La marioneta del sunanin se lanzó contra la Uchiha mientras de una de sus extremidades salían varias dagas de distintas longitudes. La Uchiha rápidamente saltó hacia atrás varias veces esquivando las mortales cuchilladas de la marioneta. En el aire la Uchiha lanzó una bola de fuego que fue esquivada con habilidad por la marioneta.

Cuando la ojirroja cayó al suelo todos pudieron ver como en sus guantes negros aparecía un sello en color rojo haciendo a Naruto sonreír. En un puff de humo unas tonfas aparecieron en las manos de la chica, el mango era de color negro mientras que el resto era de un color metálico muy oscuro pero con un ligero brillo. En su sitio el rubio no podía dejar de sonreír, después de todo el mismo había sido quien el había regalado esas tonfas junto a los guantes y sabia perfectamente de lo que era capaz la chica con esas armas.

-Voy a cargarme tu estúpido juguetito.-Dijo la chica acomodando sus tonfas y lanzándose al ataque.

La marioneta lanzo una cuchillada con uno de sus múltiples brazos pero este fue bloqueado por la tonfa de la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda dirigía un golpe contra otro de los brazos del títere. Antes de golpear, un kanji en color blanco fue visto en el arma justo antes de que esta se recubriese de viento y destrozase por completo una de las extremidades enfadando al chico de la pintura en la cara.

-¡Maldita!-Gritó Kankuro antes de que la boca de su títere se abriese dejando salir una gran bola de fuego.

-Eso no sirve.-Dijo la chica antes de cruzar sus brazos con las tonfas delante de su cara.

En las armas un segundo kanji brilló con fuerza y el fuego fue casi completamente absorbido por las armas dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta. En sus lugares, Kushina y Naruko eran de las más asombradas, esos kanjis eran sellos, el primero ayudaba a trasmitir tu chakra elemental a un arma y el segundo a absorber en parte técnicas de ninjutsu.

-¿De donde demonios a sacado Satsuki esas tonfas? Se que ella es muy hábil con ellas pero nunca la había visto utilizar unas como esas.-Dijo Haku mientras la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto era imborrable.

-Esas tonfas se las regalé yo en su ultimo cumpleaños y los sellos que tienen estas también los hice yo. (Eso me recuerda que cuando tenga tiempo tengo que mejorar ambos sellos, aun que son utilices por ahora unos más potentes no le vendrán mal a Satsuki_chan).-Dijo y pensó el ojivioleta mientras su hermana lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Nii_chan, ¿cuando has aprendido fuinjutsu?-Preguntó la ojiazul con mucha curiosidad.

-Empecé a los 10 años mientras tu empezabas a entrenar ninjutsu, como me quedaba solo en casa y no tenia nada que hacer empecé a revisar los pergaminos del clan sobre fuinjutsu.-Contestó el rubio sin dejar de ver el combate de la Uchiha mientras Naruko tenia una mirada algo triste en su rostro al darse cuenta de las pocas cosas que sabia de su hermano.

De vuelta al combate, los intentos por cortar a la chica de ojos rojizos y de la chica de destrozar a la marioneta no se detenían. La chica Uchiha esquivaba con gracia y habilidad los cuchillazos de la marioneta a la vez que con su tonfas recubiertas de aire trataba de destrozar al títere. Kankuro en su lugar sonrió antes de que la boca de Karasu se abriese pero esta vez no iba a salir fuego precisamente.

-Esto no lo podrás detener.-Dijo el marionetista antes de que de la boca de la marioneta saliesen disparadas cientos de agujas con veneno.

Satsuki cerró los ojos un instante antes de mandar chakra a estos y abrirlos, todo esto en menos de un segundo. En su ojos el sharingan giraba lentamente con 3 tomes, si la chica a diferencia de su vengativo hermano menor ya tenia un sharingan maduro. Con su doujtsu activo no le fue difícil esquivar las agujas con ayuda de su velocidad y de las tonfas que usaba a modo de escudo.

-(La habilidad con el sharingan de Satsuki_chan ha mejorado en este ultimo mes, en verdad es un doujutsu muy útil).-Pensó el Uzumaki con una sonrisa mientras veía a la chica seguir esquivando con gracia las agujas.

-**Ya pero te recuerdo que el tuyo es cientos de veces mejor Naruto_kun.-**Dijo la voz de Kurumi en la mente del chico que solo aumento su sonrisa.

-(Cierto, aun recuerdo a la perfección ese día, el día que conocí a oji_sama).-Pensó Naruto antes de cerrar los ojos y perderse en sus recuerdos.

**Flash Back Inica.**

Hacia ya más de un año que el entrenamiento de Naruto había dado inicio después de haber sobrevivido por los pelos a la prueba de resistencia de Natsu. Durante este primer año de entrenamiento, el pelirosa, se había centrado sobretodo en aumentar la condición física del Uzumaki y también en enseñarle sobre los conceptos iniciales de la magia.

En ese momento, Natsu miraba de reojo a su joven aprendiz entrenar mientras el estaba en la sala de la única estructura de la sala del tiempo donde se encontraba escribiendo varios pergaminos. El pelirosa estaba seguro que en 40 años no le daría tiempo a enseñarle todo lo que sabia a Naruto por lo que muchas de las cosas que no podría enseñarle las estaba escribiendo en pergaminos.

Afuera del la construcción, Naruto se batía en duelo contra los espectros de la sala del tiempo con una katana que su maestro le había dado el segundo día de entrenamiento diciéndole que siempre debería de llevarla encima y debería de considerarla como un compañero, el rubio no lo entendió al principio pero si su maestro de cientos de años de edad se lo decía lo mejor era hacerle caso.

Los espectros eran simples sombras que la sala creaba con distintas formas y habilidades, había espectros muy hábiles es taijutsu, otros con habilidades en ninjutsu que estaban a la par con un jounin, otros también usaban magia de muy distintos y variados tipos aun que ninguno usaba magia de dragon slayer, y muchos otros que eran hábiles en el uso de distintas armas como espadas, bastones, hachas, etc...

Volviendo con el Uzumaki, ese usaba su katana para detener el corte ascendente de una de las sombras antes de dar un salto para evitar la poderosa llamarada aumentada por aire que dos espectros le lanzaban. Al caer al suelo a una distancia de sus enemigos el chico tragó saliva con fuerza mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente.

Ante el Namikaze se encontraban unos veinte espectros, 5 que usaban ninjutsu, 7 que usaban taijutsu, 3 que usaban magia y 5 que usaban armas, dos espadas, uno un bastón bo y dos garras con cuchillas. Una sonrisa algo nerviosa apareció en la cara del chico cuando vio a los 20 empezar a rodearle y el lo único que pudo hacerfue agarrar con fuerza su katana y ponerse en pose de lucha.

En su lugar, Natsu, pudo oír como los golpes y maldiciones de parte de su alumno se oían con fuerza haciéndole sonreír hasta que pudo ver algo preocupante por el rabillo de su ojo. El rubio había sido rodeado por las sombras, su espada estaba lejos de el pues uno de los espectros habían golpeado con fuerza sus manos y habían echo que esta saliese despedida.

Los ojos del pelirosa se abrieron con sorpresa y preocupación cuando todos los espectros se lanzaron contra su indefenso alumno. Las sombras se lanzaron contra Naruto que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como la muerte se cernía sobre el sin que pudiese hacer nada para remediarlo.

No, no podía morir aun, aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no podía morir en este lugar. Natsu ya estaba corriendo para ir a socorrer a su joven alumno cuando de pronto vio como gran cantidad de chakra empezaba a concentrarse alrededor de Naruto. En la mente del Uzumaki una sabia y anciana voz le animaba a continuar y le susurraba unas palabras que el chico repitió abriendo sus ojos que ahora eran anillados y con un ligero tono purpura.

-Shinra Tensei (Jucio Divino).-Una honda de choque salió despedida del Namikaze contra las sombras arrasando por completo con estas.

Natsu frenó en seco cuando vio los ojos anillados de Naruto, cuando finalizó la honda de choque el cuerpo del rubio quedó suspendido en el aire y era rodeado por una extraña energía blanquecina. El pelirosa se acerco a su alumno y al estar a su lado pudo sentir la presencia de alguien, la presencia de alguien que conocía muy bien y que le hacía sonreír al comprender cierta cosa.

-Así que por eso la presencia de Naruto se parece tanto a la suya, espero poder hablar pronto contigo viejo amigo.-Se dijo Natsu así mismo antes de sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas a esperar.

El Uzumaki abría lentamente los ojos dándose cuenta que ya no estaba en la sala del tiempo. Estaba en su paisaje mental el cual era un valle lleno de vegetación, algunos animalillos, sobretodo zorritos, y una casa de madera donde vivía cierta inquilina.

-**!Naruto_kun!**-Gritó la kitsune abrazándole por la espalda y haciendo que se sonrojase al sentir dos grandes cosas en su espalda.

Al girar un poco la cara pudo ver Kurumi abrazándolo con fuerza y con una pocas lagrimas en los ojos. La chica era en pocas palabras preciosa, tenia un bello y largo cabello escarlata que le llegaba hasta media espalda y encima de su cabeza lo que parecían unas oreja de zorro que le daban un aire muy linda. Su cara de piel algo morena contrasta con sus bellos ojos rojos de pupila rasgada y esas marcas en las mejillas como las del rubio.

La pelirrojo vestía con un kimono blanco con algunos detalles de llamas en color dorado y con el kanji de nueve en la espalda. El cuerpo de la kitsune era de infarto, unos grandes pechos copa C casi D, cintura breve y unas largas piernas de las cuales la derecha se podía ver casi en su totalidad por la abertura lateras que tenia el kimono.

**-No sabes, no sabes el susto que me has dado so idiota.-**Dijo la chica sin dejar de abrazar al rubio.

-Pues imagínate el que me he llevado yo, ¿que demonios ha pasado Kurumi_chan? De un momento a otro estaba a punto de ser destrozado por esos espectros y ahora estoy aquí sano y salvo.-Dijo el Uzumaki dándose la vuelta y sorprendiendo a la chica pues sus ojos azules habían cambiado a un color violeta como los de su madre.

-**N-naruto_kun tus ojos han cambiado de color**.-Dijo Kurumi con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Q-que, que les pasa a mis ojos?-Dijo ahora ojivioleta acercándose a un pequeño estanque para mirarse en el.-¿Pero que demonios, como ha podido ocurrir esto?

-Yo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta Naruto.-Dijo otra vez esa extraña, sabia y antigua voz haciendo que Naruto y Kurumi se girasen a donde provenía haciendo que los ojos de los dos se abriesen con sorpresa pero sobretodo los de la pelirroja que no se creía a quien estaba viendo.

* * *

**-Y eso esto por hoy, espero que les halla gustado el cap y que eso halla compensado al menos un poco lo que he tardado en actualizarlo. Bueno en este cap ya hemos visto como Naruto ha derrotado a Neji sin esfuerzo alguno y el inicio de la pelea de Satsuki junto con el encuentro pasado de Naruto con alguien que probablemente la mayoría ya sabéis quien es. **

**-En el próximo cap veremos el final del flash back junto el final de la pelea de Satsuki, y bueno una vez dicho todo esto me despido no sin antes decir lo de siempre, si les ha gustado el cap, tienen alguna** **duda o queréis hacerme alguna recomendación para mejorar el fic, espero vuestros reviews con ilusión. **

**-Y ahora me iré buscar ese par de hermanas que ya me tienen preocupado, no por ellas claro esta, esas dos son capaces de demasiadas cosas, sino por los pobres inocentes que se puedan ver involucrados en sus locuras. ****Sin más que decir se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, ****cuídense mucho, no se olviden de pasarse por mis otros fics y hasta el próximo cap, ja ne.-**


End file.
